Five Minutes of IchiRuki
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: A short little tribute to Ichigo and Rukia.
1. All Alone With You

**Five Minutes of IchiRuki**

**Here is a challenge for all readers. This is a five minute IchiRuki story. Please play the song – All Alone with You – by EGOTIST while listening to this song and see if the music matches the feel of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. I own this challenge I created for myself.**

* * *

All Alone with You

…

Ichigo wasn't sure what it was about her. Perhaps it was her personality or determination or possibly the fact that she reminded him of something he'd long since lost. In any case, none of that mattered.

Rukia Kuchiki changed his world, completely and utterly changed it. Not only the obvious notions but the small ones that no one ever imagined. She gave him strength, confidence, and a purpose in life…and death.

She kept the rain at bay…because she was standing next to him.

* * *

Rukia wasn't sure what it was about him. He was not what she expected, from the moment they'd met. She'd been the one assigned to protect and yet, she found herself being the one protected. It was a strange feeling that she was unaccustomed to.

Ichigo Kurosaki had been someone she could trust completely. Never in all her life would she have imagined it. She'd lived for over a hundred years and yet, no one filled her with more confidence and faith than him.

He brought hope and life back to her…by saying he had come to save her.

* * *

It was strange how they never realized just how alike they were. Both of them had been alone for so long. They wanted someone, anyone to be by their side. Why was it that, after so many years of searching, they finally found each other?

Some call it fate…others call it luck.

The simplest explanation is that they finally found what they had been seeking for so long. Not because they were looking for it, but because their souls had always called out for it…and they found it in each other.

…

…

Now, they could be alone…

Together.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Hello my beautiful readers! I know, I didn't post a new chapter of my latest story but honestly, I've been having horrible writers block lately. I need more time to get inspiration and I'm working hard to get the chapter out as soon as I can. **

**In the meantime, I decided to give myself a challenge to get creative juices flowing! ****Also, a special thanks Flyleaftwin for giving me inspiration and encouragement! ;)**

**This was a five minutes writing challenge that went just a little over five minutes. Basically, I emptied my mind and just wrote the first things that came, regarding IchiRuki. My mind latched onto that song and thus, this story was born. **

**It's not at all like my usual work but I think it turned out fine. Leave a review to tell me your opinions of it. I might do more of these in the future but for now, I'm calling it a one-shot. **


	2. Odds Are

**Five Minutes of IchiRuki**

**Hell again, so I'm doing another five minute challenge because writer's block is kicking my ass right now. That and I've been very busy lately. So yeah, the song I listened to while writing this was – Odds Are – by 'Bare Naked Ladies'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. I own this challenge I created for myself.**

* * *

Odds Are

…

The odds were never very good for them. Not at all.

Ichigo was known as a delinquent who would never amount to anything. After his mother's death, he lost faith in himself, despite how much his mother would have wished otherwise. His carefree smile was gone, almost as if it never existed, and the odds were that it would never resurface again. His life was simple, yet complicated. The odds were that he would either go his entire life without a single interesting incident happening, disregarding his ability to see the dead and learning to live normally, or that a hollow would notice and devour him.

When Rukia Kuchiki appeared, the odds tipped in his favor and she gave him the conviction he'd lost as a boy.

…

Rukia was raised on the streets, lived a century as a nobody, then decided to become a Soul Reaper to change her fate. Soon after, she was adopted and become a noble, but it didn't feel any different for her. She was still living a caged life with none of her efforts recognized or respected. Odds were that she would spend the rest of her life trying to impress her brother, never reaching her full potential or that she would be killed fighting a hollow. Her mentor, Kaien, did his best to encourage her but his passing hardened her, nearly undoing all he'd done for her.

It was then that she met the orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki, and he taught her how to be that confident and talented girl once more.

…

Funny how the odds were stacked against them but a simple meeting changed all that.

Rukia brought back his warm, carefree smile.

Ichigo rekindled her desire to live for herself.

What are the odds?

* * *

**Fin.**

**Hello my beautiful readers! I am so sorry I don't have a new chapter of "Long Way Home" for you all yet. Honestly, I've been so busy with work, traveling, taking care of myself and my family, and the most horrible writer's block I've ever had. Q.Q**

**I wrote this little one because I hate author's notes as chapter updates. I swore never to do one but that means I have to find other ways to contact my readers. So, that's what I've decided this five minute challenge series would help me do. But don't think that every time I update this I have a message or am having writers block…but for now, that's unfortunately true! **

**I dedicated myself to this story as much as any other so I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

**Mainly, I have other stuff I have to focus on right now and even though it'll be slow, I will get more chapters out. Once things calm down a bit and I get over my hump (so to speak) I'll be able to update more regularly. Again, sorry that I'm taking too long. I'm not on a break, just very busy. **

**I swear that I will never abandon my stories, I will finish them all! I give my word as a writer and as a fellow IchiRuki lover! Stay strong my IchiRuki brothers and sisters…I hope that wasn't racist…by the way I'm working on more Chappy Rukia.**

**Take care guys and I hope to update within the next week! **


End file.
